Rei: Personify
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: Rei move to a new town, and discovers the power of Persona. Join by her friends, she journeys to a whole another world, in order to solve the mystery of her past, and Hoshioka. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1: New Days

**Rei: Personify chapter 01: New Days**

BW: Hello everyone. This is BW you here, with Evangelion/Persona crossover, starring Rei Ayanami. Characters from Evangelion, Persona 3 and 4 will appear as well, not that I own any of them. This also counts as an AU fic for both series. I've got a poll that's somewhat, but not entirely connected to this fanfic. Based on you own opinion, what Arcana would Rei represent? Answer in the poll, or in your review (Though the choices I have are limited to a few). Please remember, your answer is based on you own opinion. Mine on the other hand, I'll keep that a secret until later, since I've already got an Arcana lined up for her, though it might be obvious which one it is, since she's the protagonist of the story. So, without further delay, let's get this started.

**(I don't own the NGE or Persona series. Plot elements in this story belong to me) **

* * *

**(Young Girl's POV)**

I feel strange. I feel like my mind is awake, but my body is asleep. Or maybe it's the other way around. I don't know. I finally open my eyes and I see a strange and lavish room, completely covered in the color purple, or more to the point, velvet. I can almost hear a strange, yet soothing melody in this room as well. It sounded like aria, an aria of the soul.

I'm not the only one here. I see a bizarre looking man, with an oddly long nose, sitting in a chair in front of me. Sitting next to the man with a long nose, was a tall, elegant, and extremely beautiful woman with silver hair in a blue dress. Come to think of it, I'm in a chair too.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." the man with a long nose spoke to me, in a somewhat chilled, yet calm and courteous voice. He also had a very smile. "Ahh, what a intriguing young guest indeed; with an intriguing destiny." he said.

"Um… where am I…?" I ask, "Who are you…?" I ask the man.

"My name is Igor, and it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." the man named Igor enthusiastically introduced himself. He turned to the woman next to him "And this is my assistant, Margaret." Igor-san introduced her.

"Pleased to meet. I am Margaret." Margaret-san politely introduced herself. "We have another resident here as well, however, he is not present at this time. Perhaps, next time."

"Resident...?"

"We are residents of this place, this Velvet Room. This place exists between dream, and reality, mind and matter. It is a place where only those bound by a contract, may enter." Igor-san explained.

"A… contract?"

"Yes. It appears that you will sign a contract in the near future, henceforth, you will be welcomed here, to the Velvet Room. There is much in store for you, and you will need our help to meet such challenges. I only ask that you abide by this contract, and assume responsibility for the choices that you make." Igor-san said.

"I… I don't understand." I say to Igor-san.

"That is fine. There is no need to rush. I will explain everything, one step at a time, but unfortunately, we don't much time." Igor-san said, "You have a busy schedule, and I'd hate to take up your time. Just as I said, I will explain everything, but at a later date. Until then… Farewell…" Igor-san bid farewell to me.

I stood up from my chair, causing it to fall, "W-Wa-" my words are interrupted when I hear knocking from outside. Everything fades.

**(End of POV)  
(-April 17th: 2014: Afternoon-)**

She sat in the train, as the sun rose. It wasn't very crowded, but it was almost quiet. She was headed to a town, known as Hoshioka.

She had pale skin, light blue hair in a bob cut, and deep red eyes. Though young, she is beautiful, with an air of mystery about her, given how quiet she is. She has a very well endowed figure, shown through her bluish white school uniform resembling the sailor uniform, with purple outlining the top. The Cuffs are purple, and red tie as well. She also wears black socks.

This is evidently her new school uniform, since she is transferring to a new school as well. Her name, is Rei Ayanami, a fifteen year old girl, starting her first year in high school.

"We will be arriving in Hoshioka, very shortly. Those who are headed to Hoshioka city station, please go to the other side of the platform." announce the intercom. And with that, Rei stands from her seat, and heads out of the train, and through the station.

Rei is moving to Hoshioka due to some troubles with her foster family. She walks out of the station, and is now outside, carrying her luggage. It was almost late in the afternoon. Rei looks around, to see a peaceful surrounding.

"Hey, over here!" called a voice. Upon hearing it, Rei looks in the direction of the voice, to see a girl with long orange red hair. She looked the same age as Rei, and wore the same uniform, meaning that she must go to the same school she'll be going to. She also had red hair ornaments in her hair.

"Hi, you're Rei Ayanami, right?" the red haired girl asked, "I'm Asuka Langley Soryu."

"I see. It's nice to meet you." Rei said, in a polite tone.

"Don't be so polite. We're going to the same school." Asuka said, "And it'll be convenient for us if we got along."

"Convenient how?" Rei asked.

"Oh, never mind. Anyway, the dorm mother sent me to get you. You'll be living in our dorm starting today. It's close by, so we should hurry." said Asuka.

"Sure." Rei agreed. The two girls walk away from the station. However, as Rei was walking, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see a tall man with dark skin, and a curled goatee. He wore strange clothes. He kind of looked like a mailman, but he also wore a hat that vaguely concealed his face.

"For you miss. It seems you dropped it." said the mysterious mailman, in a flirtatious manner. He was holding a photograph. Rei takes it, and from one look she realized that it was a picture of her, and her parents, and a close friend of hers from her childhood.

"Oh, thank... you..." just as Rei was about to thank him, she saw that he wasn't there. Not a word or sound, he just disappeared, without a trace. Rei stood there, dumbfounded. She imagine him?

"What're you doing?! Let's go!" Asuka called to her. Without another word, Rei decided follows Asuka back to the dorm like she intended.

**(-A couple minutes later: Evening-)**

After a few minutes of walking, the two girls come upon a dormitory for girls.

"This is it. Here's your new home." Asuka announced.

"It looks nice." Rei said.

"The insides pretty sweet too." Asuka grinned.

"Thank you for escorting me." Rei thanked.

Asuka's grin turned into frown, "Like I said before, don't be so polite. Why are you so reserved? Are you stupid or something?"

"Eh?" a question mark appeared above Rei's head. Did she hear that right? She got the impression that Asuka had a straightforward personality, but it would seem she has an aggressive side as well.

"Anyway, let's go! Hurry up!" Asuka begins pushing Rei forward, and makes her open the door. Inside, they are greeted by an attractive older woman with long purple hair.

"I'm home!" Asuka said, "C'mon, you too." she nudged Rei.

"I-I'm home." Rei said.

"Welcome home!" greeted the woman. She's dressed in a simple tank top and shorts.

Asuka took immediate notice of that. "Misato, you're dressed up like that again?" Asuka asked the woman.

"What's the big deal? It's a girls only dorm. No need to feel shy." said Misato in a carefree fashion.

"Yeah, but normally, you should be dressed in proper clothing for a new tenant's arrival!" Asuka argued with her dorm mother and current guardian. Misato turns her attention to Rei, who just stood there quietly.

"Hello there. I'm Misato Katsuragi, the dorm mother. If you have any questions, let me know." Misato introduces herself.

"I'm Rei Ayanami. Please, take care of me." Rei introduced herself. Asuka simply sighed. Rei's acting reserved again. Asuka wonders how she can act this way.

"Oh, so polite. That's cute." Misato chuckled, "But, there's no need to act so formal around here. We'll be living together in this dorm so make yourself at home." Misato said to Rei, and turns her attention to Asuka, "Asuka, show Rei to her room."

"Why me?" Asuka asked.

"Well, since you're the only one here right now, you might as well show her to her room." Misato said, "Rei, you're things she already be in your room. You'll have a busy day tomorrow, so get a good night's rest, understand?"

"Yes." Rei replied quietly, and went with Asuka to the second floor of the dormitory.

**(-Second Floor-)**

Asuka brought Rei to the room at the end of the hall.

"And here's your room. Easy to remember, right? Since it's the at the end of the hall." Asuka joked. Rei remained quiet. Asuka felt awkward. Did she say something that upset her?

"So, this is my room. Thank you, and I'm sorry for the trouble." Rei apologized.

"... Don't worry about it." said Asuka, albeit a little annoyed, "So, do you have any questions?"

"Do other people live here?" Rei asked.

"Not really. Aside from me and Misato, the dorm is rather empty." Asuka answered.

"I see. So, where did you live before now?" Rei asked.

"Tokyo. I moved here about a year ago. And, before I moved into the dorm, I lived with my mother. It's a little complicated." Asuka answered. She looked reluctant to answer. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright then. Goodnight." Rei said, and entered her room. She's tired from her long ride from Tokyo to Hoshioka. She immediately decided to go to sleep.

**(-April 18th: Early Morning-)**

Rei has gotten up after a good night's sleep, and is now dressed for school in her uniform. She wonders if she'll fit in at her new school. After exiting her room, she walks down stairs to lunge, and meets Asuka there. Asuka just sat on the coach quietly. She seemed bored, watching the TV in front of her. She wore a white and red jacket over her uniform.

"Soryu-san, good morning." Rei greets Asuka polite.

"Oh, 'morning." Asuka response calmly.

Rei noticed that Misato wasn't around. "Where's Misato-san?"

"She's out. She won't be back until midnight." Asuka informed Rei.

"Does she have another job?" Rei asked.

"Something like that. I don't really know the details myself. I'm sure it's something boring, though." Asuka said. She stood up from her seat, while grabbing her book bag. "Well, let's go. Misato asked me to show you the way to school, and we don't wanna be late on your first day at school."

Rei simply nodded, and follows Asuka out of the dorm, and the two head to their school.

While they were walking to school, which is pretty close by to the dorm, the two girls share a conversation with each other.

"So, do you know the name of our school?" Asuka asked.

"Um... I think it's Hoshinori High, right?" Rei response.

"Yeah, that's right! Wow, you're smarter then you look." Asuka smiled. She seemed impressed by Rei's intelligence.

"Thanks." Rei smiled back. That's when she noticed a biking student passed them on his bike.

"Whoaaa!" cried the biking student. He had a hard time steering his bike, thanks to zooming by too quickly to stop, which would cause him to crash into a telephone pole. He somehow managed to score a critical hit to the nards. Now he looks like he's in pain, hopping around, and grimacing.

"That must've hurt." Rei said.

"Yeah." Asuka agreed, "We should leave him be." Asuka said as she walked away. Rei followed her, wonder if it's really okay to leave him be.

The girls continued on their way. However, unbeknownst to them, a strange someone was watching them. The mysterious someone had his eye on Rei. He seems interested in her. He's not important right now, so let's not pay attention to what he's doing.

**(-Hoshinori High School-)**

After a fairly short walk, Rei and Asuka reach Hoshinori High, which is quite a large building.

The students coming as usual immediately take notice of the most eye catching thing. Asuka, who is widely known around the school as the star volleyball player in her club, walking together with another girl. The boys were immediately enchanted by this other girl's charm. They whisper to themselves, wondering if she's the new transfer student, and also making mention of how cute she is.

Rei could hear the whispers around her.

Asuka noticed this and decided to tease her about it, "Oh~! It's just your first day, and you're already getting some fans." Asuka smirk. Rei lowers her head, feeling embarrassed. Asuka snickers at her reaction.

Now inside, the girl's took off their outside shows, and put on the indoor shoes for the school at the shoes lockers.

"Okay, you're looking for the faculty office to meet your homeroom teacher, which is in the hallway to the left. Anymore questions?"

"Which way is left?" Rei asked, surprising Asuka.

"You don't know which way is left?!"

"I was a joke." Rei remarked.

"Ugh... geez..." Asuka groaned, "In any case, that concludes today's tour. I've got clubs today, so I'll see you later." Asuka said and left her class.

"Thanks." Rei thanked, and went left to the hallway where the faculty office is. As soon as she found it, she enters inside to see her homeroom teacher.

**(-Later that Morning: Classroom 1-3-)**

Later on, in a classroom labeled 1-3, everyone is talking amongst themselves about certain topics, like the new transfer student, and her arriving at school with Asuka.

Three male students seem particularly interested. "So, what do you think, Shinji?" asked a tall male student, named Toji Suzuhara, who wore a black tracksuit over his uniform, giving him the appearance of a jock of sorts, but it's actually a throwback to his childhood back in the Kansai Region in Japan.

"Hm? About what?" asked the boy, named Shinji Ikari, Toji was talking to. He had short brown hair, and blue eyes. Unlike his tall friend here, he wore the standard uniform, consisting of a black jacket and pants, and is kind of small for his age.

"You know! About that transfer student." Toji remarked.

"The school's already buzzing about her. They said she showed up with Soryu this morning. Man, I wish I had gotten a shot of that." said a glasses wearing student with light brown hair. He carried a camera with him. This guy's name is Kensuke Aida. Kensuke wore the same uniform like the Shinji, but he left his jacket open.

"She just came in with Asuka. What's so special about that?" asked Shinji.

"Geez, you're seriously clueless, Shinji." Toji complained to Shinji, "Soryu is already popular, being the star volleyball player on the team, now there's a new girl driving the school wild!"

"Aren't you exaggerating, Toji?" Shinji asked Toji.

"Well, aside from that, I hear she's from Tokyo, just like you Shinji." said Kensuke.

"Really, Kensuke?" Shinji asked his glasses wearing friend, in surprise.

"Yep. Well, that's the rumor going around anyway." Kensuke answered.

Asuka sitting a few desks in front of them heard every word those fools said, and she's mildly annoyed with that.

"Hey, Asuka." said a girl with brown hair. She had her hair styled in pig tails, and she also had freckles. She's the class rep of class 1-3, and a good friend of Asuka's.

"Oh, hi Hikari." Asuka responded to Hikari.

"There's a lot of rumors about you and the transfer student coming to school together. Is that really true?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah. She's staying at the dorm where I live, so we just walked together to school." Asuka explained.

"I see. She's what's like?"

"Kind of annoying. At least from my viewpoint." Asuka said. Hikari lightly chuckled to that remark.

Moments later, Class 3's first door slides open. Their teacher has arrived. Class-3's teacher is an attractive young woman in her mid twenties with long light brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a pink sweater, black skirt, and high thigh black stockings. Her name is Yukari Takeba, a young and quite frankly, hot teacher.

"Alright everyone! It's time for class, which means butts in seats!" Yukari called. The students sat down in their assigned desks and waited patiently. "We've got new transfer student joining us today." Yukari informed her students. She turned her head to the door way, and called the transfer student in.

The transfer student, Rei entered, and introduced herself to the class, "My name is Rei Ayanami. Pleased to meet you all."

The students in class, mostly the males, stare at Rei in awe. They were thinking things like, "she's so cute!" "My heart's pounding from looking at her! Could this be love?" "Does she have a boyfriend?"

Asuka was surprised to see her in the same class.

"Miss Ayanami here came from Tokyo and moved here, to Hoshioka due to some troubles with her family. Now she'll be staying here with us, so you better take good care of her." Yukari informed her student, "And I'm certain you boys won't give her any trouble because she happens to be a real looker, right?" Yukari warns the boys in class.

Soon after, she begins looking for a seat for Rei sit in, and found an empty desk next to the boy named Shinji. She's tells Rei she sit there, since it's not taken. As Rei advances forward, she still catches the attention of the boys in class. Rather than let it get to her like this morning, she chose to ignore their stares.

As she takes her seat, she glances at Shinji, and Shinji does the same. As strange as it seems, it feels like they've met before.

"Um, hi." Shinji quietly said to Rei.

"Hi." Rei said back, also quietly.

"Okay. Let's start class!" Yukari said, and began her role as a teacher.

**(-After school-)**

"And that's all for today." Yukari announced, "Hope to see you tomorrow." Yukari said as she leaves the classroom. But before then, "Oh yeah, since you sit next to her and all, why don't you show Rei around town, Shinji?" Yukari asked Shinji.

"Eh? You mean me?" Shinji asked his teacher.

"Yes, you. I'm sure you don't have much to do, anyway. Besides, you yourself are from Tokyo, so that makes you two buddies." said Yukari, and left, leaving many of the boys in class jealous. Why does it have to be quiet little Shinji?

"W-Well, I guess it can't be helped." Shinji signed, scratching his head.

"You're from the city too?" Rei asked.

"Yeah. I moved here with my dad a few years ago." answered Shinji.

"Is that so?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, I guess we're buddies, like Miss Yukari said." Shinji blushed a little.

"Sorry for the trouble." Rei apologized.

"Oh, don't worry. Miss Yukari is right about me not having much to do, too." assured Shinji, "So, shall be go?"

"Hold it!" Asuka waltzed in on the action. "You don't think you're going alone, now do you?"

"Huh? Asuka?"

"Not "huh"! I'm coming with you two." Asuka announced.

"Eh?! Why?" Shinji exclaimed in shock.

Rei remained calm, strangely. It seems for some reason, Asuka wants to come along. "Are you worried?" Rei asked Asuka.

"Well, not you in particular. I'm just going because Shinji might make a fool of himself in front of you. That's all." answered Asuka.

"What? Why would I make a fool of myself?"

"Forget it! You should feel lucky to have two beautiful woman hang out with you."

"I'd feel more lucky if I didn't have to spend time with you." Shinji commented. This was a comment Asuka did not take kindly to, because the next moment, a loud popping sound was heard. This sound was infamous, especially to those who have suffered it.

Shinji stood there, with a palm print on one of his cheeks. It really looked like it stung, given how red it is.

"Hmph! Maybe you'll think twice before you open your mouth again, Stupid Shinji!" Asuka yelled, "Now, let's go!" Asuka ordered and marched away. Many of the other classmates back away from Asuka's path. When she's in a bad mood, it's best to stay way clear of her.

"Ugh..." Shinji looks like he's in pain. Asuka must have really powerful palms.

"Are you alright?" Rei asked Shinji.

"Oh, I'm fine. This happens a lot, so I'm used to it." said Shinji, "Thanks for worrying." Shinji smiled. He looks happy.

"What're you two doing?! Let's go!" Asuka called. Rei and Shinji decide to follow Asuka before she gets angrier.

**(-Outside the school-)**

Rei, Asuka, and Shinji walk around town together, to show Rei around. They show Rei to a number of streets, with shops, places to eat, and other interesting places. Even places where you can actually work.

The three are now traveling along the road.

"You know, I was totally surprised to see you in the same class." Asuka said.

"I was too."

"Do you live in the same dorm Asuka, Ayanami?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. I arrived yesterday." Rei answered.

"Oh."So, what do you think of Hoshioka?" asked Shinji.

"This is a nice place." Rei answered.

"Really? This place is nothing compared to Tokyo in my opinion." Asuka said.

"Everything is nothing in your opinion." Shinji said.

"You want another hard one, Stupid Shinji?" Asuka asked, getting ready to slap him again.

"No thank you." Shinji answered.

"Good." Asuka huffed.

"You two get along well." Rei commented. They both become infuriated.

"N-No way! We don't get along at all!" Shinji blurted.

"Y-Yeah! I've only known Shinji in middle school! There's no way I'd go for a loser like him!" Asuka claimed.

"That part was unnecessary!" Shinji called out. They started arguing seconds later. Rei could definitely tell these two are close, but they rather not show it. Knowing that these two are in fact good friends, Rei had a good feeling coming from them.

But, Rei suddenly stopped. Something caught the corner of her eye, as they were walking. She turned around, to see a number of old building on the other side of the river. Some of them were built on the side. By the look of them, the houses look kind of like an old Japanese village.

"What's wrong, Ayanami?" Shinji asked, noticing Rei turning around to see what was behind her.

"Nothing. I was just wondering what that part of town is."

"Yeah, and that was a long time ago. That part of town?" Asuka asked.

"Oh, that's the old part of town. Before this area was built, people lived in those houses." Shinji answered.

"You wanna see it?" Asuka asked.

"Is it okay?" Rei asked.

"I don't know. That place seems abandoned, and some of the people around here don't seem to like that place either." Shinji said, "The adults in particular don't like to talk about that side for some reason. Is it haunted or something?" Shinji wondered.

"Maybe. I think there was a big accident there a long time age, and a lot of people went missing. Though some of them came back, they looked like they were brain dead. And the weirdest part is, no one knows what happened, or even who started it. Freaky, isn't it?"

"Hey... I don't think it's a good idea to talk about this." said Shinji. He looked kind of nervous.

"What's the matter? You scared, Shinji?" Asuka smirked.

"N-No! I'm not scared!" Shinji yelled, "Anyway, I'm going home. I'll see you later." Shinji walked away from the two girls, looking upset.

"Geez, he's such a baby. And he calls himself a man?" Asuka sighed.

"You shouldn't tease him like that." Rei said.

"Whatever. Let's go home." Asuka ignored Rei's words, and went on ahead, followed by Rei. Before she went, Rei took one last at the old side. She had a strange feeling like she had been there before, but she can't remember when. She decided to return to the dorm, feeling that pondering this can wait.

**(-Evening: Girl's Dorm-)**

"We're home!" the two girls announced as the entered the dorm.

"Welcome back you two!" Misato greeted. She wasn't alone. An old colleague of hers was sitting across from her, while sitting at the table in the lobby. She had dyed blonde hair, and a beauty mark under her right eye. She wore a white lab coat.

"Miss Ritsuko?" Asuka asked, surprised to her see her.

"Hi there, Asuka." Ritsuko said to Asuka. She turns to Rei, "Since you don't know me quite yet, I'm Ritsuko Akagi, the school nurse."

"You're the school nurse?"

"That's right. If you feel sick or anything, don't hesitate to come to the nurses office." Ritsuko said.

"I'll be in care then." Rei said, politely bowing, "By the way, do you know Misato-san?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, she and I go way back." Ritsuko answered.

"She's an old college buddy of mine." Misato bragged.

"More like your personal babysitter."

"Heyy! That's uncalled for!" Misato yelled. Ritsuko just laughed.

"Deja vu." Rei said. To her, this kind of mirrored Asuka's relationship with Shinji.

"Don't even go there." Asuka muttered to Rei.

"So, anyway, Rei, how was your first day of school?" Misato asked Rei.

"It was great. I made a new friend in class, and I have a pretty nice hoomroom teacher." Rei answered.

"Heh heh, that's good to hear." Misato smiled.

"If I'm not mistaken, your homeroom teacher is Yukari Takeba, right? Asuka's not the only popular female at the school, you know." said Ritsuko.

"I have noticed that Soryu-san is well liked." Rei said, "I take it Miss Yukari has fans too?"

"You do too, you know." Asuka said.

"Yes, yes, save your gloating for later. You little girls should be getting to bed." Misato said, "Us beautiful ladies have some things to discuss."

"Don't treat us like we're children!" Asuka barked. She stormed off up stairs to her room.

"Well, that was mature. It must be hard having to deal with those tantrums everyday, huh, Misato?" Ritsuko asked Misato.

"Well, when you have someone like Kyoko for a parent, of course Asuka's going to have a few issues." Misato sighed. She turned to Rei, who was still there. "I know she can be pushy at times, but she's a good girl. Try to get along with her, okay, Rei?"

"Yes." Rei complied, "I'll be heading up to my room. Good night." Rei heads up stairs to her room.

"Sweet dreams~!" Misato said.

"Geez, you act like you're there mother." Ritsuko commented.

"Well, I am the dorm mother after all." Misato said.

"Still, I can see why the boys seem to like her. Such a demure girl like that doesn't come quite often." Ritsuko said.

"Maybe that's how my parents raised her." Misato guessed, "Now let's get back on topic. Where were we?" she asked.

**(-Girl's Dorm: Midnight-)**

Rei is sleeping her room, feeling tired from today. However, she gets out of bed a moment later. She felt s certain tingle in her nether regions, and had to go to the bathroom. She goes to the bathroom, which is in the lounge.

After relieving herself, she now washes her hands. After that, Rei turns off the faucet. A moment later, Rei found herself staring into the mirror. At first there was nothing. Nothing out of the ordinary. However, seconds later, the mirror, reflecting her image, became distorted. The light in the bath blinked on and off.

_"Awaken... Awaken..."_ whispered a mysterious voice in Rei's head, _"I call to thee..."_

Rei felt a slight pain in her head.

_"Thou is the one... to awaken..."_

The pain grows faint, and ceases all together. The moment it stops, so does the mirror. Feeling a strange sensation come over her, she reaches out, and touches the glass with her finger tip. Suddenly, a bright flash erupts from the glass, and followed by that, a distorted purple hue that nearly covered the entire bathroom. Greatly surprised, Rei takes her hand away from the mirror, and everything went back to normal. But, just as she did, she tripped and fell over, and hit her head on the door. Rei rubbed her head, to ease the searing pain behind her head.

"Ow... ow..." Rei groaned.

She heard a knocking sound a moment later.

"What's going on in there?" Misato's voice asked. She heard a thumbing sound as she was nearing the bathroom, and decided to check on whoever was inside.

"Misato-san?"

"Rei? Are you okay?" Misato asked. She seems worried.

"I'm okay!" Rei answered.

"Alright. Don't hurt yourself in there, okay." Misato said, and left.

"What was that...?" Rei wondered as she stood up. She tried touching the mirror again. Nothing happened this time. "It's so strange..." Rei muttered. She couldn't understand what just happened. Knowing nothing will come of it now, she decided to think about it later. It's late, and she needs to get to bed.

* * *

BW: That's chapter 01. I'm still working on everything, so don't expect a whole lot. see you later.


	2. Chapter 2: This Mysterious Feeling

**Rei: Personify chapter 02: This Mysterious Feeling**

BW: Hey, chapter 02 is here! I've had a bad case of writers block lately, and I don't know why. Maybe my motivation is going stale. Anyway, let's get this thing going!

**(I don't own the NGE or Persona series. Plot elements in this story belong to me)**

* * *

It's morning. Rei is heading to heading to school by herself. Asuka had gone ahead, due to her club meetings in the Volleyball Club.

While walking, she's been thinking about what happened last night with the mirror. What was that about anyway? And who was that voice speaking to her in her head? No, more specifically, her mind. It seems like something is buried in her mind, and as to what it is, she can't figure out.

"Ayanami!" called Shinji's voice as he ran to her. "Good morning, Ayanami." Shinji said to Rei as he walked next to her.

"Good morning, Ikari-kun." Rei returned the greeting.

"Walking to school alone?"

"Soryu-san had clubs, so she went on ahead." Rei said.

"Really? Then, if you don't mind, we should walk together." Shinji suggested.

"Aren't you being a little bold?" Rei asked.

"Uh... Well, I just thought..." Shinji paused. He seems a little embarrassed.

"I wouldn't mind walking together." Rei said.

"Really? Okay then." Shinji looks relieved, and they start walking to school together. That's when he noticed something wrong with Rei. "Is something wrong, Ayanami? You look kind of stressed."

"It's nothing." Rei answered. She didn't want Shinji to worry about her.

"I don't think so. You look kind of pale, too." Shinji said.

"... I'll tell you about it after school, is that alright with you?" Rei asked.

"Okay..." Shinji reluctantly agreed.

A sudden crash was heard. Rei and Shinji jerked to the cause, and saw a certain bike, a certain student rolling around in a crash can.

"Ah... someone help...!" cried the rolling student. It was the same biking student from before. Feeling somewhat sorry for him, Rei and Shinji decided to help him out.

Moments later, the biking student was free, and happy to be a alive. "Ah! I'm saved!" he sighed, "Thanks. I owe you guys." the biking student smiled. Then, he Rei immediately caught his eye, "Hey, I know you, you're that new transfer girl, Rei Ayanami."

"Huh? How do you know my name?"

"Dude, who doesn't? You're already famous in school, next to the Spunky Arm Smashing Dragon, Soryu, and Miss Yukari Takeba. Quite a number of famous hot beauties in this school." the biking student winked.

"Um..." Rei felt awkward listening to him ramble.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just rambling, huh? I'm Yosuke Hanamura. Second year in Hoshinori High School. Nice to meet you." Yosuke enthusiastically introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, too." Shinji said.

"Yes, same with me. Nice to meet you, Senpai." Rei said.

"Wow, it's rare to see underclassmen so polite. Makes me kinda happy." Yosuke smiled. The expression on his face definitely says he's happy.

"That is true. It's especially rare to see people, let alone underclassmen, to be nice to Yosuke." said a calm male voice from behind. Rei and Shinji looked behind themselves, and see another one of their seniors. He is a tall young man, with gray hair, and the matching gray eyes. He wore his jacket open.

"Hey, Yu!" Yosuke smiled.

"Hey, Yosuke. Crash into another trash can again?" the boy named Yu asked his friend, jokingly.

"Yeah, funny." Yosuke chuckled, before turning his attention to Rei and Shinji, "This is Yu Narukami. My good bubby, and classmate."

"Nice to meet you guys." Yu said.

"Same here. I'm Shinji, and this is Rei." Shinji introduced himself with Rei. She bowed politely to her senior.

"Rei. As in Rei Ayanami, the new transfer student, right?" Yu asked.

"Yes. That's me." Rei said.

"I know what it's like to transfer to a new school. Things can get rough at first, so just hang in there, okay." said Yu.

"Hm. Thank you. I'll remember that." Rei replied to Yu.

"That's good to hear. Hope you stay out of trouble." Yu said, "We better get going before we end up late."

"Oh crap! You're right! We are late!" Yosuke suddenly realized, "Do any of you want a ride? It's a little squeaky, but it should be fine."

"Um, no..." the others had a sweat drop.

**(-Later that day: P.E. class-)**

Everyone is running track and field today in P.E.

"Okay, people, time to get those muscle flexing with energy!" announced a friendly looking young adult. He has dark hair, grayish eyes, and a goatee. He also wears a baseball cap, and a silver necklace. This is Junpei Iori, the P.E. teacher at Hoshinori. Everyone just calls him Junpei, because, despite being somewhat of a goof, and a bit a lecherous person, he's all around nice guy.

"Geez, Junpei is so energetic, as usual." said a girl, as she ran track.

"It's because he likes seeing us in our gym clothes." said a friend of the girl.

"Yeah, he's not the only one. All of the guys stare at us, too. So creepy." the girl complained. Rei jogged behind the two girls as they were talking. She noticed some of the guys sneaking a few glances of the girls, especially her. She wondered if Shinji and his friends were looking at her as well.

"Hey, if you have enough time to complain, you should be running faster!" Asuka yelled at the two girls.

"Right, sorry, Asuka."

"Let the boys stare for all I care. If they think we got the look, let's just show off!" Asuka started sprinting ahead of everyone else, with incredible speed. She is part of a sports club and trains regularly, so naturally, she is physically fit, and athletic.

"Wow, Asuka gets pumped so easily."

"You know how she is. She likes to attention."

"Oh, how I wish I could be so energetic and fit like her. I envy her." the girls continued talking. Rei started wondering if Asuka really does like the attention.

**(-Later: After school-)**

School has ended again. Rei is getting ready to go, but Shinji approaches her. "Ayanami." he said to her, "You remember what we talked about this morning, right?"

"Yes..." Rei meekly answered. She really didn't want Shinji to worry about her so such, but he's being really earnest about this.

"Hey, what's going on?" Asuka jumped into the conversation.

"Asuka, can't we get at least a few minutes alone?" Shinji asked Asuka, feeling annoyed by Asuka barging in.

"Stop whining. I'm not here for you this time." Asuka stated, "Ayanami-san, I kind of heard about the incident in the bathroom last night."

"From Misato-san?" Rei asked.

"Yeah. She asked me to look after you before she went off to work. So, is there anything bothering you that we might need to know about?" Asuka inquired from Rei.

"It's..." Rei was going to say it was nothing, but Shinji also wanted to know what was bothering her as well, and he's expecting her to be honest with him. Asuka is inclined to want answers too, so Rei decided to tell the two wants happened last night.

"Okay, aside from weird voices in your head saying 'awaken' repeatedly, what this about the bathroom transforming after you touched the mirror?" Asuka asked, with a look of pure disbelief, "Please tell me you were just tired last night. You must've imagined it, before bumping your head."

"But, that's pretty bizarre. The entire room changing in an instant. And on top of that, a voice speaking to her in head. Maybe it's some kind of poltergeist." suggested Shinji, despite probably not believing Rei's story himself.

"Are you stupid? There's no way it was a poltergeist. Ghosts don't exist." Asuka scoffed.

"Yeah, I guess..." Shinji said.

"Just like I thought. They don't believe me. That's natural, I guess. I doubt anyone would believe a story like that on the fly." Rei thought.

**(-School Grounds-)**

Rei, Shinji, and Asuka exits the school building, and prepared to leave the school grounds.

"So, Wonder Girl, wanna see more of the town?" Asuka asked Rei, as they walked.

"Yeah. There are still a few places I haven't been to yet."

"You're coming along too, right Shinji?" Asuka asked Shinji.

"Like I have a choice." Shinji muttered.

"Could you repeated that? Didn't quite catch it." Asuka grinned. Shinji felt a instant chill run down his spine. Rei paid no mind to this, and kept walking ahead, however, someone obstructs her path. It was a plain looking boy with round glasses, and dark messy brown hair, who looks about the same age as Rei and others. He wore the same uniform as Shinji, so he goes to Hoshinori, just like the rest.

"H-Hey, you're Rei-chan, right?" asked the strange student, "You wanna go out somewhere?"

"Huh? Who're...?"

"Ayanami?" Shinji notices this strange student talking with Rei. Asuka spotted him too.

"Hey, who's that guy?" asked an on looking student.

"Forget that! He's going for the new girl! And he's the first one to start asking her out." said another student.

"Dude, you'd think he'd wait for her be alone before he begins making his move."

"Yeah, for real. But, he's so plain, there's no way she's hang out with him."

Shinji and Asuka listen to the two students talk.

"Geez, they sound like idiots!" Asuka muttered.

"W-Well, you coming or what?" the strange student pestered.

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't." Rei politely turns him down, knowing that he wanted a date. She's not really interested in romance. Plus, he's kind of a stranger, and asking her out so suddenly wasn't right to her.

"Why not? C'mon, I'm just asking you to hang out!" the strange student started yelling.

"Hey buddy, why don't you just relax?" said a teacher, who's approaching the scene. It was Junpei, the P.E. teacher.

"Mr. Iori?!" Rei gasped in surprise.

"She said she can't go with you. So just leave her by, okay." Junpei calmly orders to the student.

"... Fine..." the strange student backed off, and sullenly walked away.

"Geez, guy's like that are trouble." Junpei sighed.

"Um, thank you for helping me, Mr. Iori."

"Oh please, just call me Junpei. Everybody does." Junpei grinned, "And, it's no problem. Can't leave a cutie like you alone, right?" Junpei chuckled.

"You sound like a dirty old man." Asuka said.

"I wonder, what that guy wanted from Ayanami?" Shinji asked.

"Are you stupid?! He was obviously asking her out on a date!" Asuka said.

"Eh? Really?"

"Geez, you're so clueless, Stupid Shinji!" Asuka complained, "But still, that was crazy. He walked right up to you, and called you Rei-chan like you were already his girlfriend. Talk about creepy."

Rei lowered head. She feels bad about rejecting him, but she doesn't even know him, so she couldn't help it. Plus, there might be chance that he wants more then just a date.

"Yo, Ayanami! Turning lovelorn fools already, huh?" Yosuke's voice asked as he was pushing his bike just outside the school gates. He stopped to chat with the three freshmen and the gym teacher.

"Yosuke-Senpai?"

"Man, how cruel. You must've gotten a lot of other guys like him in the past, I bet." Yosuke teased.

"Hm... I'm not interested in getting into a relationship. Besides, I didn't know him at all, and he wasn't my type." Rei said.

"Oh really? Then maybe you'd like to hang out with me some time?" Yosuke put on a wide grin, with some hope that he'd get a yes.

"I'd rather not." Rei replied.

Yosuke's grin disappeared instantly, "That figures..." Yosuke said, feeling somewhat dejected, not that he was expecting her to agree to it so quickly.

"That'll teach ya to get your hopes up, huh?" Junpei teased Yosuke, "Beside, since I helped out her earlier, so maybe she's ought go for me-Argh!" Junpei suddenly yelped in pain. He didn't notice a hand appearing from behind, until he felt its fingers pinching his cheek. "Ow! Ow! OW!"

"Stop that! You've probably already noticed this by now, but she's too young for you, and you sound like a pervert!" Yukari said. She's the one who is evidently pinching Junpei's cheek.

"Ow! That hurts! I give! I give! Uncle! Uncle!" Junpei cried.

"Ms..." Rei began.

"Yukari...?" Asuka and Shinji finished.

Yukari just sighed, and yanked Junpei away with one pull. She let of his cheek, and he fell to the ground. She turns to her students, "Sorry you had to deal with that, Rei." Yukari apologized to Rei, "It must be a lot of trouble dealing with guys asking you out all the time."

"It's a little bothersome." Rei said.

"Well, don't let it get to you. It just proves people like you. Especially Junpei of all people." Yukari said, "He's a good guy, but he can also be really annoying. That goes for Hanamura too."

"Hey, I resent that!" Junpei resented, as he stood up, while rubbing his pinched cheek, which was swelling up.

"Yeah, same here! How are we annoying!?" Yosuke retorted, visibly annoyed himself.

"You two were asking her out after that guy just harassed her. Doesn't that count as annoying?" Yukari asked the two.

"Okay... that I won't deny." Junpei said, meekly.

Yosuke sighed. He couldn't believe he was being compared to Junpei. But then again, he is willing to admit that there are similarities between them. However, he didn't have time to think about that, because he has a part time job to get to. "Well, I'd like to stay and chat, but I've got work, so I gotta go. You guys better get into to much trouble." Yosuke said, and rode off.

"Yeah sure! Don't let those trash cans hit you on your way to work either!" Asuka yelled to Yosuke.

"You guys better go too. People are starting to stare." Yukari pointed to several students who are observing the scene.

"Oh, right. Let's go..." Asuka said, and went on ahead, with Rei and Shinji following behind.

"Hey, Rei-tan! If you ever have troubles, just come talk to your old buddy Junpei, 'kay!" Junpei said to Rei as they left. Rei slightly nodded. The three eventually disappear from sight. "Ah, today's generation. So full of youth and innocence. You remember when we were like that, right, Yuka-tan?" Junpei asked Yukari.

"Yeah, how I could forget? Then again, you were probably enjoying your youth more then the rest of us. In fact, you haven't changed at all."

"Heh, that I won't deny either."

**(-Somewhere along the road-)**

"The school has some interesting teachers." Rei said, as she and the others walked along the road. There's a mountain near said road.

"By interesting, you mean weird, right?" Asuka asked, "'Cause Junpei happens to be the weirdest of 'em all."

"Well, it's not that they're weird, they're just a bit eccentric." said Shinji.

"All adults are eccentric in their own way." Rei said.

"Aren't you the eccentric one? I mean, you did come up with a surreal fairy tale like that." Asuka teased Rei, to which Rei just sighed.

"Asuka, maybe you're taking that a bit too far?" Shinji spoke.

"What does that mean? I was just making a joke." Asuka claimed.

"Yeah, but the way you said it sounded insensitive." said Shinji.

"What'd you say?!" Asuka lashed out, and swung her hand at Shinji, trying to slap him again. However, Shinji, out of reflex, jerked to the side to avoid Asuka's slap, and then he tripped, and tumbled down the down the hill side. There are trees down below, and he rolled into one of them.

"Shinji!" "Ikari-kun!" the two girl's rush down to Shinji, worried.

"Ow...' Shinji groaned, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ikari-kun, are you okay?" Rei asked him.

"Yeah, I just bump my head." Shinji answered, with a smile.

Asuka grew somewhat irritated, "Well, it's your fault for being so clumsy." she said, turning her head away from Shinji and Rei.

"I would've gotten hurt either way, if not by this, or that infamous right hand of yours." Shinji said.

"You really ought to watch that swing of yours." Rei said.

"WHAT?!" Asuka snapped her head back to Rei and Shinji, but her angry expression disappeared. She spotted something hidden behind the trees. "What's that?"

Rei and Shinji wondered what she was talking about, and looked back, to see a small cave into the mountain. It's barely noticeable, especially when hidden behind the tree.

"Has that cave always been there?" Shinji wondered.

"I don't know." Asuka said.

"Doesn't that seem odd?" Rei asked. She got a strange feeling from that cave entrance.

"No way, let's check it out." Asuka suggested, as she began approaching the cave.

"What?" Shinji gasped.

"It looks interesting. We should take a look and see where it leads." Asuka grinned.

"Don't you think we should keep out?" Rei asked Asuka.

"She's right. We don't know what's inside." Shinji said, agreeing with Rei.

"Don't be a bunch of wimps!" Asuka reproached, "Just shut up and follow me!" Asuka went straight in, with no hesitation. Feeling that leaving Asuka alone isn't the best the idea, Rei and Shinji decide to follow her in.

While inside, the three immediately notice how dark the inside is.

"Geez, it's so dark. I can't see a thing." Asuka tried seeing what's in front of her. She felt somebody bump into her from behind. "Ow! Watch it!"

"Sorry!" Shinji's voice apologized. He was the who bumped into Asuka. "I told it was bad idea to jump in here in the first place."

"Quite nitpicking, will you!" Asuka yelled at Shinji.

Rei remained calm, despite not being able to see. Just like the others, she wondered what could be hiding here, or where it could lead. At the same time, she felt an odd feeling, like she had been here before.

"What's wrong, Ayanami?" Shinji asked Rei, "You've been awfully quiet."

"Oh, um... it's nothing." Rei replied.

"Oh, are you scared?" Asuka smirked, "I bet your legs are shaking."

"My legs are just fine." Rei said. The three continue their exploration of this dark cave. After a while, they finally saw a light, that's not too far off.

"Look! That must be a way out!" Asuka exclaimed. She ran towards the lights.

"Wait, Asuka!" Shinji followed after. Rei does the same. They exit through another cave, which actually leads to the fields of the old deserted part of Hoshioka.

"What the..." Asuka said in shock at the place they ended up.

"Isn't this the old part of town." Shinji examined the area. There was no doubt about. This is definitely old Hoshioka.

"How did we...?" Rei exclaimed. Something suddenly flashed in her eyes. It was a vision of some kind. In this vision, there was someone running with too little boys, and then a huge fire broke out, and several frantically scared people disappearing into the flames.

"Ayanami! What's wrong?" Shinji notices Rei clutching her head in pain, and looks worried.

"I-I'm fine..." Rei answered. Whatever it was, it subsided. What in the world was that.

"Hey guys, maybe we should look around."

"No way. We should go back before people find out we're here." said Shinji, "I'm worried about Ayanami too."

"Geez, why bother worrying? This place is on the far side of the mountain. There's no way anybody can see us. Now shut up and follow me!" Asuka demanded.

"But, Ayanami..."

"I'm fine. Really." assured Rei.

"See, she's okay. And let's go!" Asuka darts off to go explore.

"Go do what? Get eating alive by ghost?" Shinji groaned. Asuka's impulsive can really wear him out.

"Is she always this reckless?"

"That's pretty much how she. Once she has her mind set on something, nothing will change her mind." said Shinji, "Anyway, are you sure you're okay?"

"You worry too much, Ikari-kun. It's nothing, really." Rei said.

"Shinji, Ayanami-san, what're you doing?! Let's go!" Asuka hollered to the two. Soon, the two tagged along with Asuka to look around the old abandon streets. Eventually, they split up to cover more ground. Of course, there was nothing to search for, since no one lives here in the first.

The three regroup after a while. "So, find anything?" Asuka asked the two.

"What would you expect to find in a place like this?" asked Shinji, feeling annoyed.

"Clues, answers, something that tells us what exactly happened here." Asuka replied, "To tell the truth, ever since we talked about this place, it's been bugging me."

"You know... thinking about it now, this place has been nagging at me too." Shinji added, "Plus, I still think it's strange that we found that cave leading us here, and no one actually noticed it until we did."

"So, there's a secret passage to old Hoshioka, which is ghost, and there's a mystery behind them? This is definitely something strange." Asuka deduced, in deep thought. She glances at Rei, "What about you?"

"Hm?"

"About this place, and that cave! Hasn't this place been bothering you too?"

"Oh, yeah..." Rei meekly answered, "Actually, I've got the strangest feeling that I've been here before." she added, greatly surprising Shinji and Asuka.

"What? You've been here before?" Shinji asked, lightly dropping his jaw.

"How's that possible?" Asuka asked, wide eyed.

"I don't know... huh?" Rei turned her head to one of the houses on the right. Something shinny caught her eye. Drawn to it, Rei decides to go inside.

"Hey, Ayanami-san, where are you going?" Asuka ran after her.

"Wait, Ayanami!" Shinji followed as well.

Inside, Rei scans the run, looking for the shiny object. She spotted it at the far corner. It was an old big mirror. It looked like it was still in one piece.

"Ayanami, did you find something?" Shinji asked as he entered to room Rei was standing in.

"She found something alright. Look, a mirror. And its intact." Asuka said. A mischievous smile appeared on her face. Just to be a playful jerk, she decides to walk over to the mirror, and placed her hand on it. She a waited a few seconds, before pulling her hand away. "Nope. Nothing changed. Figures."

"I thought she'd pull something like that." Shinji muttered.

"Hmm... that's a pretty nice view." Asuka noticed the view just outside the window. She steps away from the mirror, and get good look outside. "I wonder if people can really see us from here?"

"That would be trouble if they did, Asuka! Let's go back before we end up caught." Shinji suggested.

"Quite your nitpicking, already!" Asuka retorted to Shinji.

While the two argued, Rei, feeling a bit anxious approaches the mirror herself. She was going to try to touch the glass again, but she felt a little hesitant at first. Eventually, she touches the tip of her figures on it, but when she pushed it a little, her hand got swallowed in. This from last time. The bathroom changed when she touched the mirror there, but here, the glass of the mirror only changes color. It was the same distorted purple color from before. Ripples appeared like she dipped her hand in water. She's less then surprised this time, but all the same, Rei is stunned by the mysterious event.

"Oh geez, fine! Ayanami-san, what do you want to..." Asuka stopped as soon as she saw Rei, with her hand literally stuck in the mirror glass. She was stunned by the sight.

"What's wrong?" asked Shinji, but he turned to see Rei as well. "W-What...?"

"What in the world?!" Asuka exclaimed. The two rushed over to check out the action. "For real, you actually stuck your hand into the mirror?!"

"It-It changed color too... amazing!" Shinji gazed in awe and shock. They both stare at Rei astonished.

Feeling curious, Rei starts to think, what if she could put in more then just her hand? In fact, what if she could put her entire through? "Maybe, I can go in even further."

"What do you mean further?!" Asuka asked, shocked.

"Wait a minute, Ayanami-" it was too late. Rei just pushed in her entire arm. Suddenly, the distorted color bursts from the mirror, and covered everything, minus Rei, Shinji, and Asuka, in its way. Soon, everything shattered like glass, until there was nothing back a black void.

"Huh...?" the three uttered, before dropping like rocks. They screamed as they fell through the void.

**(-Moments Later-)**

"Hmm... ugh..." Rei is beginning to wake up. She found herself laying on her back against the cold ground beneath her. She lifts herself up, and stood up to get a look at her new surroundings, and it was the most bizarre thing ever. There's a thick purple fog everywhere. She could barely see anything. She did find her friends close by, unconscious from the fall. Relieved as she may be that they're okay, she wonders, "What is this place...?"

"Ohh, my head..." Asuka groaned as she woke up.

"What happened...?" Shinji also groaned as he woke up.

"Is everyone alright?" Rei asks Shinji and Asuka.

"I'm fine. I think I might of hit my head, though." Asuka answered.

"Me too... but..." Shinji, and even Asuka also noticed the bizarre place they're in, "Where are we? This can't be a place in Hoshioka, can it?"

"Are you stupid? There's no way a place like this could exist." Asuka said, although not too sure of herself.

"We're standing it, and we're seeing it, so it must exist." said Rei with a calm voice.

"Why do you sound so calm?!" Asuka yelled, "This is a crisis we're facing!"

"Ahh! I think I've got a crisis happening right now!" Shinji bellowed, "My bladder feels like its about to explode!"

"What the hell?! Are you pee your pants?!" Asuka snapped.

"I think everything from before, and right now, are starting to have a negative effect on me!" Shinji cried out as he fidgeted in a desperate manner, "Ohh, I can't hold it anymore!" Shinji runs a short distance before unzipping his pants.

"Eh?! What're you doing?! Are you gonna go here of all places?!" Asuka blushed.

"Turn around! I can't go when you're watching!" bellowed Shinji.

"Why would want to look?! Ayanami-san, say something!"

"I'm respectful enough to give someone their privacy." Rei said, with her back already turned. For one thing, she was actually blushing embarrassedly when Shinji started to do his business. "Besides, no one else is around. It's just us here."

"Duh, there's him, and us two girls here!"

"Anyway, when he's done, we should calm down, and think." Rei suggested, without even turning around.

Asuka sighed, "Right... we should be calm." Asuka said, calming herself down, "By the way, just so you know, don't act like you're the leader, understand?"

Rei had a sweat drop behind her head. Is this really a time to be worrying about who's in charge?

"Ahh... I feel so much better now." Shinji sighed in intense relief, zipping up his pants.

"I can't believe he actually did that here of all places." Asuka blushed.

"No one but us is here, remember?" Rei also blushed, again.

"Okay, so getting back on track, where are we?" Shinji asks.

"How should we know?" Asuka asked back.

"I think we might have entered here through the mirror." Rei said.

"Of course you'd say that! It's your fault we're here, anyway!" Asuka retorted.

"Sorry." Rei apologized.

"Hey, why don't we just look around." Shinji suggested, wanting the group to stay focused and calm.

"And look for what, a way out?" Asuka asked, "There's no way we can find one in this fog!"

"I can be a start, though." said Rei. Though she may say that, she has to admit that finding anything is possible in this fog. Is there really a chance they can escape from wherever they are? In fact, how was it truly possible to enter this place to begin with? Could this have something to do with the mirror trick from before? What does all of this mean? While Rei was pondering all of these questions, she didn't notice that the fog was starting to clear up, slowly.

"Hey, what's up with this fog?" Asuka exclaimed, shocked by this event, "It's starting to clear up all of sudden."

As the fog clear, it revealed dark and most certainly empty building structures around them. Many of these buildings look completely rundown and ruined, as if something terrible happened here.

The three gaze in awe and wonder, with pretty much the same question rolling through their minds, "What is this place...?"

* * *

BW: That's chapter 02. The mystery begins here. Sorry it took so long to get this in. Anyway, see ya chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Who Goes There?

**Rei: Personify chapter 03: Who goes there?**

BW: Hey, chapter 03 is here! I honestly thought this story would get more attention this is, but oh well. I'll just keep going with it, anyway.

**(I don't own the NGE or Persona series. Plot elements in this story belong to me)**

* * *

The mysterious world Rei and her classmates found themselves in has suddenly changed shaped. Transforming from fog covered to seemingly deserted town with a disturbingly oppressive atmosphere. The purple fog is still present.

"Okay, the fog cleared up, but now there's this weird deserted town? What's going on here?" Shinji stared, awestruck.

"Well, we won't know until we start looking." Asuka said. All eyes are on her, "Since we're here anyways, we should start looking around."

"Okay, so where do we begin?" Shinji sheepishly asked.

"Well of course, we need to pick who's going to be the leader!" Asuka smiled proudly.

"Huh?"

"If we don't have a leader, we'll end up in a impossible situation, there we need a leader. Naturally, I'll be the leader."

"I knew she would say that." Shinji thought. He saw this coming a miles away.

"So, any objections?"

"I." said Rei, "I don't think having a leader will change the situation here, since this is an impossible situation. Second, I don't think you're leader material."

"What?! You think you'd make a better leader then me?!" Asuka yelled at Rei.

"That has nothing to do with you nomination yourself as the leader." Rei stated, "And you are the one who made us follow you at the first place."

"Are you saying it's all my fault we're in the creepy ass place!"

"Well, you are the one who wanted to check out the old part of town."

"You're the one who touched that mirror and trapped us here! So it's your fault!"

Rei didn't counter that one. It is true that she touched that mirror, and everything changed and the possibility of there being no way out is 99 to 1, so it likely is her fault, "Sorry..." Rei meekly apologized. Asuka continues to glare.

"Hey, Asuka, maybe this isn't the time to be pointing figures. Lets just find a way out." Shinji said, wanting to keep the peace between them.

"Okay, Shinji, who do you think should be leader?" Asuka asked Shinji.

"Uh... does it really matter?"

"Then it's decided! I'm the leader, so shut up and follow me!" Asuka triumphantly demands and marches forward. Shinji and Rei wait a for seconds.

"You mean like "shut up and walk into a death trap", right?" Shinji sighed.

"Ikari-kun, I'm sorry about getting you involved in this." Rei apologized to Shinji.

"Don't worry about it. We're all involved, anyway." Shinji smiled. Rei is relieved. "Besides, Asuka just likes to be pushy and selfish."

"We shouldn't judge her too harshly. Maybe there's reason behind it." Rei said.

"Hey, don't just stand there! Follow me!" Asuka called out to them. Once again, Rei and Shinji follows Asuka's self appointed lead, knowing they may get into deeper trouble then they already are.

**(-Some time later-)**

After wondering for what seems like hours, Asuka and the rest come to a stop. Asuka stood in place for about a second before lowering her head.

"I'm so lost..."

"That's no surprise. We don't even know where we are, let alone how to get out." Shinji said, "Plus you leading us might be more trouble then it's worth."

"What'd you say?!" Asuka snapped, ready to assault Shinji again, but she didn't. She slumped downwards, like she was tired. Actually, she is tired, "Oh forget it...! I'm so tired... I don't even have the energy to yell, let alone slap anybody..." Asuka collapsed soon after.

"Now that you mention it, I'm starting to feel tired too." informed Shinji. He turned to Rei, "What about you, Ayanami?"

"Me too. It must have something to do with this atmosphere." Rei deduced, "For now, we should rest up for a while."

"Yeah, I agree. But, out here, I'm don't feel safe."

"True. We don't know what's lurking out here. We should find a safe place to rest, and rethink this." Rei said.

"Hold on...! Don't go making decisions without your leader...!" Asuka tiredly ordered. She obviously heard what they were saying.

"Sorry Asuka, but we don't have for this." said Shinji. He kneels down, and places Asuka on his back to carry her. But, she seems to be a bit on the heavy side for him. "Asuka, no offense, but you may need to exercise a bit more."

"I'll slap you for that later, Stupid Shinji..." Asuka muttered.

"I wish she stopped calling me that..." Shinji thought.

Rei stood there quietly, staring at them. Then, she looks around, examining the area. She started wondering something about this place, other then what or where it is. Rather, she starts feeling that she has seen a place like this before, but as to how or when, she can't remember. Suddenly, another vision flashes in her eyes. That same person from her vision, apparently a little girl appeared in it again. This time, she was looking around in this mysterious fog, looking for her friends and family, all alone and scared. The next moment, she was running for her life from something. As to what it, or they are, it uncertain, because these images are flashing back and forth in Rei's head.

"Ayanami!" Shinji yelled. He noticed Rei clutching her head in pain, and become worried about her. "Ayanami, are you alright?!"

"I-I..." Rei could barely speak. The pain was worse then before in the bathroom. In just a few moments, it eventually went away. As it did, a mysterious feeling came over her. Like something is near. Something's approaching the three. "I feel... something, coming this way...!"

"Huh? Something...?" Shinji begins looking around for anything suspicious. There's nothing. Not a sound. This whole places looks, and feels deserted. To Rei however, this place seems to be lurking... with shadows.

Suddenly, footsteps are being heard. The footsteps echo as their approach closer and closer.

"W-Who..." Shinji froze at the sound of these footsteps. Each second, they draw closer, and closer. "Who's there...?" Shinji uttered, in a mix of disbelief, and fear, of the strange being slowly approaching them.

"It's not safe here... We have to go." Rei said, beginning to recover her composure.

Asuka wouldn't hear of Rei giving orders however, "Hey... don't forget that I'm... the..."

"Save it for later Asuka! We gotta go!" Shinji yelled.

"And go where?! We don't even know where the hell we are?!" Asuka yelled back, before her face changed expressions, from angry, despite being tired, to shocked and even possible scared. She spotted a creepy silhouette in the fog. It was coming closer to them. The figure in the fog is apparently the one behind the footsteps advancing toward them. Scared of what the figure might be, the three students panicked, and ran away, without even think about where they're going, before the strange figure could even get close enough to speak.

**(-Moments later-)**

Rei, Asuka, and Shinji stop somewhere to catch their breath, after running so hard.

"Ha... ha... D-Did we lose 'em...?" Shinji asked, tiredly.

"I don't think who, or whatever that was, followed us... but we can't be too sure..." Rei said.

"Hey, wonder girl..." Asuka said to Rei, "How'd you know that thing was headed our way?" she asked.

"I..." Rei didn't know how to answer that. Everything is still a blur to her. That vision, this mysterious sixth sense, and the feeling that she's been here before, and can't remember how or when. The only thing she could say was, "I don't know..."

"Geez, you're so reserved!" Asuka grumbled before standing up with vigor, "Either you don't know, or you don't want to tell us! Either way, you make no sense!" Asuka yelled. Rei looked up at Asuka, in an apologetic form. Asuka takes it as an insult, "What? You wanna fight?!"

"C'mon. This is no time to be picking fights, Asuka." Shinji said, "If she can't figure anything out, there's no point in forcing her to."

"Hmm... you seem to be on her side an awful lot, don't you think, Shinji?" Asuka stared at Shinji suspiciously.

"H-Huh? W-What'd you...?"

"Am I detecting certain affections coming from you?" Asuka smirked.

"N-No! That's not it!" Shinji blushed.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Asuka teased.

Rei ignored the two's bickering in favor of scan their surroundings. The fog hear seems to be a bit clear here then anywhere else. However, the eerie silence from before still lingers, and so is that mysterious feeling. That mysterious "I've been here before" feeling that's plaguing her. Why can't she remember?

"Excuse me?" said a voice in the fog, surprising the three.

"W-What?! Who goes there?!" Asuka cried out.

"Who? It's just me." said the voice. And then, appearing from out of nowhere, is a boy who looks about the same age as Rei, Shinji, and Asuka. He had grayish white hair, and bright red eyes. He wore a long black coat, white dress shirt underneath, and black paints. "Then again, you don't know who "me" is, do you?" asked the boy. Unlike the others, he seemed completely fine in the fog. Does he live here?

"Eh...?" Asuka stared in disbelief.

"It's a human...?" Shinji uttered.

"Who are you?" Rei asked, remaining calm.

"Who I am, is not important right now. It's not safe to linger in here for too long." said the boy.

"S-So, there are weirdoes like you around?" Asuka asked, in a frantic manner.

"I wouldn't call them weird. At any rate, you should hurry back."

"We don't know how! We don't even know how we got here in the first place!" Asuka yelled.

"You don't know how?" the boy asked.

"Yes, exactly! Although, if you want answers, why don't you ask Ayanami-san?" Asuka turns to Rei, who looks somewhat surprised, although, she wasn't surprised that Asuka would still be angry with her.

"I don't think so. She couldn't possibly know everything."

"But, she's the one who-" just before Asuka could finish, Shinji quickly closes her mouth so she doesn't say anything else unnecessary.

"Ahaha, at any rate... you wouldn't happen to know a way out, would you?" Shinji asked the boy.

"Well of course. That's why I'm here. I'm going to let you out now." said the boy.

Asuka pushes Shinji off to answer that statement, "Didn't we just tell you that we don't... wait, what?" Asuka looked surprised.

The boy raised one hand, and with a snap of his figures, another mirror appeared. That surprises the three student.

"See? Here's you way out." said the boy, with a smile, "Now, you'd better hurry. You wouldn't want to get caught by the "weirdoes" that live here too." the boy said, and started pushing the three inside the mirror.

"H-Hey, stop that! Don't push us in!" Asuka yelled.

"W-Wait a second! I'm not ready for this- Whoa!" Shinji bellowed as all three of the young visitors to this world, are pushed through the mysterious mirror.

**(-Real World: Department Store-)**

Yosuke, and his good buddy are Yu are working at his father's department store. After some time, they finished shelving the items on sell in the electronics section.

"Whew! We're finally done." Yosuke sighed with great relief.

"You look happy." said Yu, calm as ever.

"We been working nearly the entire afternoon." Yosuke said, "We get catch a break now."

"It's only been a few hours." stated Yu.

"Maybe for you. But, when comes to working here nearly everyday, it's a major pain in the ass." Yosuke complained, "How you stand this, anyway? It's like you got nerves of steel."

"I don't know. Maybe I do have nerves of steel." said Yu.

"Or maybe, you've been thinking about Ayane-chan, right?" Yosuke smirked. It grew silent all of sudden. Yosuke got a creepy feeling coming from Yu a moment later.

"Yosuke. I understand that this is the break you long desired..." Yu said.

"Huh?" Yosuke looked confused for a minute.

"But, I'm gonna make this clear..." Yu points his figure, and with bloodshot eyes, boldly and quite loudly declared this gem, "Don't you dare refer to my girlfriend in such a imitate way!"

"Y-Yes sir! I'm sorry, sir!" Yosuke quickly bowed as deeply as he could to avoid that bloodshot look in his friend's eyes. He looked like he was ready to kill him. Seems Yu has a lot of pride in that Ayane is his girlfriend. Yosuke always knew Yu was a bit of a weirdo, but when push one of his buttons, watch out. He can get very, very scary. Just the look on his face sends shivers rolling down Yosuke's spine.

Before this scene can progress further, there was a sudden loud "thud" like sound right behind them, but before then, there were loud yelps.

"Ow..." Asuka and Shinji groaned.

"Now where are we...?" Shinji also groaned.

Rei takes a short second to examine the surroundings, and by the look of it, they must've ended up in a department store, which means that you're back in their own world. "I think we made it back." she said.

"Really? For really reals?" Asuka exclaimed.

"Oh, thank god!" Shinji exclaimed. In great relief of their plight, the two simultaneously hug Rei, and cry on her shoulders. Rei remained perfectly still, with a deadpan face worn on, making it impossible to tell what she's thinking right now.

That's when Asuka had a realization. She and Shinji are clinging to the new girl. The next moment, she kneed Shinji in the stomach. Shinji fell over, caressing his stomach in pain. "Just where do you think you're touching creep?!"

"You're touching me too." Rei said, causing Asuka to release her while blushing madly.

"Don't you dare get the wrong idea! I'm just glad to be finally out of there!"

"Out of where?" asked a young man's voice. the two girls saw Yu and his friend Yosuke standing there looking at them with confusion and surprise.

"Oh, crap!" Asuka gasped.

"Yu-senpai, Yosuke-senpai?" Rei gasped.

"What're you guys even doing here? It's almost closing time." Yosuke said.

"O-Oh, nothing really!" Asuka lied. The last thing they needed was to explain the weirdness of the situation they were in not too long ago. "Anyways, let's go home, 'kay, Ayanami-san?" Asuka grabs Rei by the wrists, and drags her out of the electronics section.

"W-Wait..." Rei said, but was ignored by a frantic Asuka.

Yu and Yosuke stood their flabbergasted for a few short moments, before turning their attention to the grimacing Shinji. He stirred up from the ground, and began to wobble away, "I-I think I'll go home too..." he muttered.

"Okay..." Yu said quietly.

"What was that all about?" Yosuke wondered.

"I have know clue. But, I think they fell out of the TV?" Yu turns to the large screen TV.

"No way. That's impossible!" Yosuke denied, "Or is it?"

"Well, maybe we should wait until they're ready to tell us what's going on."

"And when do you think that will happen?"

"Probably never." answered Yu, "At any rate... back to the topic from before..." Yu said, with twinkles in his eyes, and creepy pink aura surrounding him.

"I already apologized for that, didn't I?"

**(-Midnight: Girls Dorm Entrance-)**

In front of the girls dorm, the two girls pant as they stand in front of the door way.

"I can't believe how close that was...!" Asuka sighed.

"I don't think we should tell anyone about this..." said Rei, slowly starting to catch her breath.

"About somehow stumbling upon some unknown world, with a weirdo living there, and with no idea how it came into being...? Yeah, let's not talk about it anymore. In fact, I'm just going to wipe it all from my brain." Asuka said, before going inside with Rei.

Once they enter, they notice Misato, and a new guest together sitting at the table. However, the guest happens to be a tall and ruggedly handsome man, with a long brown hair, tied in a downward ponytail, and fairly shaven beard. He wore a light blue dress shirt, red tied, and dark brown khakis.

"Well, welcome back you two." said the man.

"K-Kaji-san?" Asuka blushed. By her reaction to him being here, she must like him, that much, Rei figured out.

"Hey, Asuka. It's been a while." said Kaji, before turning to Rei, "And you must be the new girl, Rei Ayanami, right? I'm Ryoji Kaji. Pleasure to meet you." Kaji introduced himself to Rei.

"Nice to meet too." Rei said, "How do you know my name?"

"Well, Misato just finished telling me about you." Kaji said, while playing footsies with Misato, with absolutely no shame. Misato is not pleased.

"Do you have no sense of shame once so ever?" Misato asked in a rude tone.

"Aw, don't be so cold. I came all this way to see you and Asuka today, after all." Kaji smirked.

"Oh please! Didn't you just come here to see Rei?" Misato glared, "If you try anything funny with her, I'll make sure you regret it!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Kaji said, putting his hands up.

Rei turned to Asuka, and asked her who Kaji is.

"Kaji-san is a freelance detective. He used to work with the police force before he went on to do his own work. He's made quite a bit since then too. And, he used to date Misato, but they broke up. But, in any event, I don't see him very often." Asuka explained. She had a bit of sad face during last bit of the explanation.

"Why is that?" Rei asked.

"Well, he..." Asuka paused, feeling hesitant to speak of it.

"I used to work with her mother." Kaji answered for her, listening in on the girls conversation, "Sorry. I couldn't help over hearing."

"If it's about you, of course you'd butt in, wouldn't you?" Misato said, "Asuka's mother is named Kyoko. Kaji here was Kyoko's partner before she transferred to another location." Misato explains the rest to Rei.

"And, she cold heartedly left her only daughter here." Kaji said, half jokingly.

"There was a lot going on with her, and you know it!" Misato snapped at Kaji.

"Haha, sorry, sorry." Kaji chuckled, "Well, anyway, you know all about me. Now, I'm curious to know all about you, Rei. Why not tell me more about yourself?" Kaji glances towards Rei, in a seemingly amorous way. Rei got the impression that Kaji is flirtatious man.

"Kaji..." Misato glared at Kaji. This is either because of jealousy, or an overly protective instinct as the dorm mother. Either way, Misato did not like the stare Kaji was giving her fresh new tenant, at all. She wasn't the only one. Asuka turned away to hide her own jealousy.

Rei could feel the tension in the air, and she didn't feel very comfortable in such an atmosphere, "U-Um... I think I'll go to my room now..." Rei said, and was about to leave.

"Hey, don't leave yet, it's just getting fun!" Kaji jokingly bellowed.

"Kaji, you're one step away from getting booted out the door." Misato warned, with a firry aura.

"Alright, alright..."

Rei returned upstairs, but Asuka remained in the lobby.

"Anyway, Asuka, what's the matter? You and Rei seemed exhausted." Misato asked Asuka.

"We, kind of had to run home, because of..." Asuka paused, trying to think up an excuse, besides telling them what happened today.

"Because of...?" Misato repeated, curious. Kaji is also curious.

It took away, but Asuka finally thought of something to say, and slowly said aloud "S-Stalkers..."

"Stalkers!" Misato yelled, "That's a thousand times worse then a flirt!"

"Does that include me?" Kaji asked with a slightly annoyed look, but it turned into a smirk a second later, "But, I wouldn't surprised. Two pretty girls walking home in the middle of the night. I doubt any man in right mind would resist such temptation."

"This is no time to joke around like that!" Misato snapped at him, standing up from her chair, "You're a detective! Go out there, and find out who these stalkers are, so they can get incarcerated!"

"H-Hey, that's a little much, don't you think?" Kaji asked, "Beside, I'm still working on "that" case, so..."

Misato sat down in her seat, "Asuka, go upstairs to your room. It's way late, and you're tired." Misato ordered, with a serious stare. Asuka, knowing this stare, silently heads to the stairway, about to head upstairs to her room.

"Asuka, if there really is a stalker out there, rest assured that I'll protect you." said Kaji. Asuka blushed shyly, and went up the stairway.

Misato waits until Asuka made upstairs. "Don't make promise you probably won't keep." Misato said.

"Don't worry. I know better then to get intimate with a child." Kaji assured Misato. She stares at him suspiciously, obviously not trusting him at all. Kaji lightly chuckles to himself, nervously.

"Well, putting that aside, you've got plenty of time to find a stalker, why would that case be so important, when it's old news?" Misato asked.

"Because, they're still curious, aren't they? To know what happen in old Hoshioka?" Kaji answered.

"You mean you, right?" Misato lightly retorts, "People think it was a wild fire, or gas explosion, or something, anyway."

"Or it could've been a mass murder. Either way, I think it's worth investigating." Kaji said, with a confident smile.

"And you think you'll get some reward? Like what exactly?" Misato asked, with another suspicious stare.

"Oh, maybe a big house on the shore side, with a few purple headed little children." Kaji smirked at Misato amorous.

"Get real!" Misato retorted.

Meanwhile, while the former couple were discussing the case about old Hoshioka, a certain orange/red haired girl was listening in on everything. Kaji thinks of her as a child, and would rather hang around with Misato. She doesn't want that, and wants Kaji to see her. But, he's way too preoccupied with the case of old Hoshioka to bother with her. This made her angry. So then she thought "what if I could solves the mystery behind old Hoshioka"? Then Kaji would pay attention to her.

**(-Later that night-)**

Rei was asleep in her room, resting comfortably in her bed. However, as she slept through the night, those vision came back. The image of old Hoshioka before whatever it was that caused it to become a ghost town, the little girl roaming the mysterious world she and her classmates found themselves in, and the event from the other night, when she touched the mirror in the bathroom, and the first time she touched the mirror in the abandon town, and the same words that mysterious entity said repeated themselves, _"Awaken... Awaken... I call to thee... thou is the one... to awaken..."_

Rei started to contort her face into a grimacing fashion. She started to sweat. This dream, was starting to scar her. She wanted it to stop. She pleaded for it stop. She got her wish. A midst the repeated dream sequence, knocking was heard. This causes Rei to wake up to reality. She sat up from her bed side, and wiped the sweat off.

The knocking continued. "Hey, it's me." said Asuka's voice from behind the door. Rei, feeling a little thankful to her dorm mate for waking her up, but wondered why, walks over from her bed to the door, and opened it to see Asuka with a very serious look on her face.

"What's wrong, Soryu-san?" Rei asked Asuka.

"I need to talk to her." Asuka said, and basically forced her way in. Moments later, Asuka sat on Rei's sat, remaining quiet, while Rei at in her chair at her desk. Rei, feeling uncomfortable with atmosphere, tried to figure out what to say to break the ice.

"U-Um..." Rei began, but was cut off by Asuka.

"We're going back." she said.

"Eh...?" Rei hoped she wasn't think what she thinks Asuka is thinking.

"Don't play down. I said we're going back, to that place."

"But, didn't you say you didn't want to talk about it anymore?" Rei asked.

"I changed my mind." Asuka said, "Listen. I think that world, and the accident in old Hoshioka are connected." Asuka informed. Rei remained quiet. "Nobody knows what really happened, but we just stumbled upon a really big clue. Don't you think so?"

Rei simply nodded in agreement. Truth be told, she was thinking the same thing about that world. It could be connected to what happened in old Hoshioka, but it's too soon to be sure just yet. Asuka certainly seemed sure of herself, though.

"Good. So, it isn't just me." Asuka smiled, "Tomorrow, we're going back. I want your help, because you're only the one who can enter that place."

"But, we got lucky last time. The next time, it could be dangerous." Rei said.

"I know. But, we'll worry about that problem later." Asuka continued to smile, "At any rate. If we explore that place further, we might find more clues about it, right? You'll be cooperating with me on this, right?"

Rei remained silent. Honestly, she didn't want to go back in. She had a feeling something even more troubling will happen if they venture back into that mysterious world again. But, Asuka seems to really want to do this, but she reluctantly decided to humor her. "Alright..." she said, "But, if anything dangerous happens, we find a way out immediately, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." said Asuka, nonchalantly, "We go in after school. And, regarding that exist, we'll just find that weird guy again and have him make another exist for us."

"But still, this is quite reckless." said Rei, still having seconds thoughts about the matter, "I really think we shouldn't..."

"Stop your nitpicking!" Asuka yelled, "Anyway, we're going to old Hoshioka, and that world, and that's final, understand?!" Asuka glared at Rei.

Rei remained silent, but eventually conceded, "Yes..."

Asuka smiled, "Good. See you tomorrow." Asuka said and left.

Rei waited a while before getting back to bed. She wondered why Asuka wanted to go back to the world all of sudden. She thought it might have something to do with Kaji, but she can't be too sure. She also hoped that Asuka knew what she was doing.

Rei eventually decided to go back to sleep soon after. She hoped she wouldn't have that same dream again, though. She wondered why these visions keep happening, and what her mysterious power is all about. This, and perhaps the mystery of old Hoshioka, and her own shrouded past, might be connected to it.

* * *

BW: That's chapter 03. Things are starting to get exciting around here. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter in. And if any of you are wondering about the whole girlfriend thing, it's a reference to "My Cute Little Girlfriend", an unrelated Persona story with Yu and Ayane as couple. I made it simply for humor, but I was inspired by the Christmas Eve event with Ayane to make it. Anyhow, see next chapter.


End file.
